hogwartsmysteryfandomcom-20200214-history
Year 1 Chapter 1
Your Journey Begins is the first chapter of Year 1, made up of a six-part story and no lessons/classes. This chapter is meant to introduce several of the game's mechanics and mini-games. Guide Part 1: The story begins with a cutscene of Minerva McGonagall narrating the Player's acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and an owl picking up the letter for delivery. Rubeus Hagrid, Albus Dumbledore and a young Fang are also seen. After the intro, the Player is asked to choose the gender and customize the appearance of their character. At Diagon Alley, the Player meets Rowan Khanna — a young witch or wizard (Rowan's gender matches the gender of the player character) who is also about to start their first year at Hogwarts alongside you. Part 2: Your Hogwarts letter contains a list of all necessary books. * Get Your Books ** Location: Flourish and Blotts, Diagon Alley Rowan directs the Player to Flourish and Blotts to purchase their schoolbooks. There, the Player is asked for the first time to select action options in exchange for Energy. The mini-game will end after a few selections. Once done, the Player decides to go back out to speak with Rowan again. : Player: "I should ask Rowan what to do next." Part 3: You got your books! Ask Rowan what to do next. * Talk to Rowan. ** Location: Diagon Alley Once back outside, Rowan asks for the Player's name and asks to see their acceptance letter. The Player is asked to enter their name for the first time. The Player also shows their acceptance letter. Rowan will then explain that their mother gave them enough money to buy all their school supplies plus one special item, and asks the Protagonist for advice on what to buy, presenting the Player with three options with the corresponding responses: Depending on what the player chooses, Rowan will occasionally wear the item they bought during the game. : Rowan: "They say your wand will choose you. Go into Ollivanders to get your wand." Part 4: Witches and wizards channel their magic through wands. * Get Your Wand ** Location: Ollivanders, Diagon Alley While Rowan goes to purchase their item, the Player visits Ollivanders to purchase their first wand. The Player is greeted by Garrick Ollivander and is asked to try out a 9" rigid applewood wand with a dragon heartstring core. The Player will be prompted to Trace a simple, curved line onscreen. The wand will go haywire, meaning the wand wasn't for the Player. The Player apologises, and Ollivander will explain that it is okay because it isn't their fault, since the wand chooses the wizard. Mr Ollivander recalls that the Protagonist's brother Jacob caused Ollivander's favorite inkpot to explode when trying out his first wand. The Protagonist is shocked that Mr Ollivander met and remembers his brother, and Ollivander tells the Protagonist that he remembers every wand he's ever sold, and that Jacob's wand was a 10" long maple wood wand with a dragon heartstring core, but laments that it's a shame that Jacob's wand was snapped in half when Jacob was expelled because it was a fine wand. Ollivander will wonder aloud that Jacob running away and going missing must have had a profound effect on the Player. How the Player responds will allow Ollivander to deduce what wand would fit the Player: Whichever wand the Protagonist is given, they bond with it, but the wand will have no cosmetic difference in-game, however. : Garrick Olivander: "Go on, now. I look forward to seeing what becomes of you." Part 5 (and 6): You got your wand! Now go and see what Rowan bought. * Return to Rowan. ** Location: Diagon Alley The Protagonist meets back up with Rowan in Diagon Alley, and Rowan shows off the clothing item they bought. Rowan spots the Player's wand, identifies its wood, and Rowan explains that their family owns a tree farm which supplies wood for wands and brooms. Rowan tells the Player that they love staying inside and reading because it means they don't have to go outside and farm — that, and the fact that they don't have any friends. The Player suggests they could be friends, but Rowan is worried that the Player will also find them weird like most people. The Player assures them that people call them weird too and tells Rowan that their brother is Jacob, whom Rowan has heard about in the because Jacob was expelled from Hogwarts for breaking school rules in search of the Cursed Vaults. The Player worries that everyone will have heard the story and would think they're weird, but Rowan reassures them that they'll be "weird together". Rowan asks what they should do if anyone gives them trouble about their brother, and the Player has two options for how to respond: Whichever dialogue choice the player chooses, Rowan promises that they'll use their "extensive vocabulary to verbally pummel anyone who attempts to besmirch your reputation," before they part ways, looking forward to seeing each other again in September. When the Chapter ends, the Player is rewarded with Coins (varying from 50 to 100) and XP (varying from 10 to 100). Characters * The Player * Rowan Khanna * Garrick Olivander * Jacob (mentioned) * Minerva McGonagall (first introduced; cutscene only) * Albus Dumbledore (first seen; cutscene only) * Rubeus Hagrid (first seen; cutscene only) Locations * Diagon Alley ** Flourish and Blotts ** Ollivanders Trivia * In the beta release version of the game, a fourth option ("I wanted answers") is available when Ollivander asks the Player's reaction to Jacob's disappearance. Choosing the option would give the player a 14", reasonably springy, maple wand with a unicorn hair core, and result in the following exchange: *: Player: "I wanted to understand what was going through his head. What did he know, and why was he so obsessed?" *: Ollivander: "You sound like a natural explorer who will always be searching for your next challenge." Category:Chapters Category:Year 1